


Kilgharrah Teaches Aithusa How to Fish

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>magog_83 inspired me to write her a little pick me up fic.  I hope this helps:D. Thanks to  lewisian_gneiss for beta help!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kilgharrah Teaches Aithusa How to Fish

**Author's Note:**

> magog_83 inspired me to write her a little pick me up fic. I hope this helps:D. Thanks to lewisian_gneiss for beta help!

When Aithusa cracked through his thick blue hued shell, Kilgharrah knew it was up to him to teach the new dragon how to survive outside the egg. Kilgharrah had had a colony of dragons to learn from; there was always someone for him to go to when he had a question or was in need of a snuggle. Today, Kilgharrah wanted to engage in one of his favorite activities: fishing. He thought the little white dragon might be game to try.

“Aithusa,” the old dragon called, “let’s go fishing.” With a great flap of wings, the dragons lifted gracefully into the sky and glided over treetops and houses until they reached a great lake whose dark surface was unmarred by ripples and which perfectly reflected the few clouds in the sky. Setting down as gently as they’d lifted, Aithusa snapped his jaws with hunger, anxious to be on the hunt. The Great Dragon chuckled at youth’s impatience and said with a sigh, “All right young one, go show me what you can do.”

The white dragon took off in a flurry and soon splashed into the water, shattering his perfect reflection. Again and again, Aithusa attempted to dive after fish under that calm surface. Finally, dripping with water, extended claws empty, Aithusa’s enthusiasm was dampened. The dejected young dragon made his way back for a dose of elderly wisdom.

“Your tenacity is to be lauded young one,” Kilgharrah said. “Here are a few tips. If you follow my advice, you will be richly rewarded. First, find the fish you want.”

“But,” Aithusa started to say only to abruptly shut his mouth when he saw the look on the old dragon’s face.

Kilgharrah continued, “Once you have spotted the prey, note the direction it is swimming. Then you will aim in front of the fish and dive to that spot. In the time it takes you to dive down, the fish will have moved forward.”

A chirp of understanding came from the little white dragon and he was filled with enthusiasm once more. The great dragon chuckled again and said, “Off you go. Try it again.”

Spreading his little wings, Aithusa lifted from the ground and hovered over the lake once more. Kilgharrah could see him spotting the prey, and suddenly, with a blur of white streaked down and there was a splash in the water. Aithusa crowed even though his talons were empty for he had grazed the back of a fish! Again he tried, and failed. Once more, and with a roar, he arose from the water with a big fish dangling from his feet. He flew back to Kilgharrah and rested at the great dragon’s feet. Kilgharrah said, “Well done, young one,” as Aithusa tore into the fish with rapacious hunger.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira) Log in to view. 




End file.
